The present invention relates to a dry type load resistor used for the purpose of testing generators, etc.
One problem with generator tests using water as a resistance material is that a large-sized load resistor is needed due to the use of large amounts of water.
Another problem is that impurities must be removed from the water, resulting in the need of using complicated, and costly testing apparatuses.
To provide a solution to these problems, there is proposed a dry type load resistor that can be used for generator tests in the absence of water. This dry type load resistor now attracts great attention.
Referring to a typical generator test carried out so far in the art, a switch is inserted in a main power circuit from a generator to a load resistor, and the switch is then closed to supply a current thereto. The switch has a vacuum-contained make-and-break contact.
This switch, albeit costing much, has a robustness problem. Hence, regular replacement of switches is needed.
In view of such problems as mentioned above, an object of the present invention is to provide a dry type load resistor that is inexpensive and ensures main switching operations with an improved robustness.